Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as light sources due to various advantages thereof such as low power consumption, a high degree of luminance, and the like. In particular, recently, light emitting devices have been employed as backlights in lighting devices and large liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In general, light emitting devices are provided as packages that may be easily installed in various devices such as lighting devices, and the like. As LEDs are increasingly used for illumination in various fields, compatibility thereof to substitute existing lighting devices has emerged as an important issue.